Trick or Treat!
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Es ist Halloween und dieser Abend hält einige Überraschungen für Lucius Malfoy bereit.


**Morgen ist Halloween! Und da kam mir gestern Abend die Idee zu einer kleinen Halloween Geschichte.**

**Was erwartet Lucius Malfoy wohl an diesem unheimlichen Abend? Auf jeden Fall nichts, womit er gerechnet hätte. ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Trick or Treat**

Als der dumpfe Gong zum fünften Mal an diesem Abend durch das Anwesen hallte und schließlich bis zu seinem abgelegenen Arbeitszimmer vordrang, vergaß Lucius Malfoy für einen kurzen Moment, dass normalerweise sogar seine Wut von kühler Beherrschtheit gezeichnet war.

Gewaltsam klappte er das schwere Buch zu, schob mit einem lauten Scharren seinen Stuhl zurück, trat mit drei langen Schritten zur Tür und öffnete diese schließlich schwungvoll.

Die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst eilte er durch die marmornen Gänge seines Manors und als der Gong zum wiederholten Male durch das Haus schallte, legte sich eine stechende Mordlust in seinen Blick.

„Wo beim Merlin ist dieser unfähige Hauself?"

Die kleine Kreatur hatte gerade in die Eingangshalle trippeln wollen, zuckte bei der wütenden Stimme seines Herrn jedoch mit vor Angst kugelrunden Augen zurück und versteckte sich schnell wieder unter der Treppe. Vielleicht war es doch besser, den Anweisungen seiner Misstress zu folgen.

„Lucius, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Brenky in den Keller geschickt habe", schallte die Stimme seiner Frau –seiner zweiten Frau- von oberhalb der Treppe. „Mir ist doch dieser Zauber daneben gegangen und…"

„Als ob es so lange dauern würde, ein bisschen sauber zu machen", entgegnete der blonde Zauberer gereizt.

Doch trotz seiner Wut musste die junge Frau an der Treppe ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Geh du doch einfach an die Tür. Ich bin gerade beschäftigt."

Dass ihre Beschäftigung nur darin bestand, an der Treppe zu stehen und sich ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen, konnte Lucius zum Glück seiner Gemahlin nicht sehen.

Sie ihn dafür umso besser, und als der Zauberer nach dem dritten Gong endlich zur Tür schritt, um sie ruckartig zu öffnen, beugte sie sich gespannt noch etwas weiter über das Treppengeländer. Selbst der verschreckte Hauself lugte vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck hervor.

Zuerst sah Lucius, der eventuell Severus Snape oder einen seiner Geschäftspartner erwartet hätte, gar nichts. Jedenfalls nicht auf seiner Augenhöhe.

„**Trick or Treaaaaat!"**

Bei dem hohen Kreischen zuckte der Zauberer im ersten Moment zusammen, senkte dann jedoch ungläubig den Blick.

Vor ihm standen… Kinder. Der Größe nach zu urteilen schienen es jedenfalls welche zu sein, denn die Gesichter konnte er beim besten Willen nicht erkennen. Alles was er sah, war eine Mischung aus schattigen Augen, mit weißer Farbe aufgemalten Vampirzähnen, dicken, vermutlich aufgeklebten Warzen und allerlei andere bunte Formen, die sich über die Gesichter seiner Besucher zogen. Dazu trugen die Kinder dunkle Umhänge, schwarze Kleider oder schwarze Pullover auf denen Skelette aufgemalt waren.

Zum ersten Mal in seinen fünfundvierzig Lebensjahren war Lucius Malfoy einfach nur sprachlos.

Muggel! Muggelkinder! Vor seiner Haustür!

Er hatte im letzten Jahr viele Dinge getan, die eigentlich unglaublich für ihn waren.

Er hatte den Dunklen Lord verraten, nachdem dieser damit gedroht hatte, Draco umzubringen. Er hatte dem Orden geholfen.

Er hatte seine Ansichten was muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer betraf etwas liberalisiert… etwas wohlgemerkt.

Er hatte sich endlich scheiden lassen.

Er hatte sogar eine muggelstämmige Hexe geheiratet.

Aber Muggelkinder in lächerlichen Verkleidungen vor seinem Haus waren einfach zu viel des Guten!

„Trick or Treaaaaaat!" Schallte es ihm wieder entgegen und diesmal klangen die kreischenden Kinderstimmen schon etwas ungeduldiger.

Eiskalte graue Augen hefteten ihren Blick auf die kleinen Eindringlinge und der Vampir, der etwas vor der Truppe stand, wurde noch ein Stück kleiner, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr hier wollt", zischte Lucius ihnen entgegen, „aber ich denke, es wäre besser für euch, wenn ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwindet."

Stille. Offene, in allen Farben geschminkte Münder starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt, hier kriegen wir nichts." Eine Mumie, etwas größer als die anderen und vermutlich auch älter, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wir hätten gar nicht erst zu diesem komischen Haus hingehen sollen. Voll die Zeitverschwendung."

„Aber Dennis hat vorhin gesagt, sie hätten ganz viel gekriegt", widersprach der kleine Vampir. „Und Lisa meine das auch. Die waren schon vor zwei Stunden hier." Der Kleine warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Lucius, der angesichts so viel Unerschrockenheit wieder einmal sprachlos war. „Ich glaub, da hat aber auch ´ne Frau aufgemacht. Die soll total nett gewesen sein. War vielleicht seine Tochter."

„Ich habe keine Tochter, hier wohnt nur noch MEINE FRAU", fauchte der Zauberer ihm nun ungehalten entgegen. Der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und seiner Frau war zwar nicht gerade gering, aber sie als seine Tochter zu bezeichnen… obwohl… eigentlich war sie ja tatsächlich einen Monat jünger als Draco.

„Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?"

„Süßigkeiten natürlich!" Das dünne Stimmchen kam aus einer der hinteren Reihen. Es nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte das vorher mühsam auswendig gelernte Sprüchlein auf.

„Wir sind 5 kleine Geister  
und haben einen Meister  
und der hat uns befohlen  
Süßigkeiten zu holen!"

Unwillkürlich stellte Lucius sich vor, der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn und seine Todesser damals mit solch einem Spruch losgeschickt. Bei diesem Gedanken zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch, doch Lucius hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Forschend glitten graue Augen über einen Clown mit Reißzähnen, der daraufhin schnell beiseite trat und den Blick auf eine… Mohrrübe frei gab.

Fassungslos starrte Lucius das kleine, vielleicht drei-jährige Kind an, das in einem orangefarbenen, möhrenförmigen Kostüm steckte und einen grünen Puschel auf dem Kopf hatte. Auf die Wangen waren orangene Kreise gemalt und die ebenfalls orangenen Lippen hatten sich zu einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln verzogen.

„Süßigkeiten?", wiederholte Lucius tonlos. Darum also hatte es den ganzen Abend über geklingelt. Er hasste Halloween, hatte es schon immer getan. Außer natürlich, als er selbst noch klein gewesen war und natürlich als Draco in dem Alter war, aber all die Jahre dazwischen und danach hatte er diese lächerliche Veranstaltung mit Verachtung bedacht. Und nun wagten es diese kleinen, frechen, Muggelkinder… Und seine Frau hatte anscheinend…

Ein zaghaftes Zupfen an seinem Hosenbein stoppte seine Gedanken. Wütend fuhr Lucius herum.

„Wie kannst du es wa-…." Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, stoppte den Zauberer.

Hinter ihm stand sein Haushelf und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich hinter der großen, bis zum Rand mit Süßigkeiten gefüllten Schale zu verstecken, die er seinem Meister hilfsbereit entgegen streckte.

Vom Treppenabsatz her hörte Lucius ein ersticktes Lachen und als er den Kopf nach oben wandte, sah er gerade noch, wie ein brauner Haarschopf schnell hinter einer Säule verschwand.

So langsam verstand er, warum der nichtsnutzige Elf nirgendwo aufzutreiben und seine Frau „beschäftigt" gewesen war.

Mit einer wütenden Bewegung riss er Brenky die Schüssel aus der Hand und hielt sie den Kindern ungeduldig hin.

„Da. Nehmt euch so viel ihr wollt und dann verschwindet."

Als Antwort erhielt er lautes Jubelgeschrei und ein strahlendes Lächeln von der kleinen Mohrrübe, die ihre Fingerchen eifrig in der Schale versenkte.

Mit stoischer Miene ließ Lucius den Ansturm über sich ergehen, in Gedanken alle Flüche durchgehend, mit denen er seine Hexe auf der Treppe belegen würde.

„Boah, super. Dennis hatte doch recht. Hier kriegt man ja echt was", die Mumie hatte sich schon wieder Richtung Tor bewegt. Zu ihrem Glück, denn beim nächsten Satz juckte es Lucius in den Fingern seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. „Das müssen wir Kira und Thomas erzählen. Die können dann auch noch hierher gehen. Und David und Brendon."

„Ja", piepste die Mohrrübe, „und nächstes Jahr, kommen wir wieder hierher."

Das laute Krachen, mit dem die Tür von Malfoy Manor zugeschmissen wurde, hörten sie schon gar nicht mehr.

-

„Komm sofort hier runter", zischte Lucius leise, woraufhin eine Hexe mit aufgesetzt unschuldiger Miene die Treppe hinunter schritt.

„Was ist denn?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ist."

„Ach, wirklich?" Braune Augen sahen ihn groß an.

„Hermione…"

Die Hexe lachte leise, überbrückte den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen und legte ihrem Mann zärtlich die Arme um den Hals.

„Ach komm schon, Lucius. Das war doch lustig. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit Kindern umgehen kannst." Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen neckisch über die Haut in seinem Nacken und Lucius spürte, wie seine Wut genauso so schnell verschwand, wie die Süßigkeiten ein paar Minuten zuvor.

„Unser Humor schien schon immer sehr unterschiedlich zu sein", grollte er.

„Stimmt, du hast nämlich keinen", nickte Hermione gespielt ernsthaft. „Aber ich mag dich trotzdem, obwohl ich nicht weiß warum."

Lucius hielt es für besser, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Da war eine Mohrrübe."

Hermione sah ihn verständnislos an und nun war es an ihm die schmalen Lippen zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns zu verziehen. Als die Frau vor ihm sah, wie die grauen Augen etwas weicherwurden- wie sie es immer taten, wenn er lächelte- verstand sie endlich, was gemeint hatte und lachte schallend los.

„Siehst du", gluckste sie schließlich. „Halloween ist immer für eine Überraschung gut, selbst für dich."

„Es scheint so", murmelte Lucius nur und widmete sich dann lieber den weichen Lippen seiner Hexe.

Er hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er eigentlich noch ein bisschen wütend auf sie war, als plötzlich…

GONG!

„Gehst du, oder soll ich?", lächelte Hermione in den Kuss hinein.

Mit einem unwilligen Laut, der einem Knurren ähnelte, löste Lucius sich von seiner Frau.

„Ich, dann geht es schneller."

Ungeduldig riss er dem herbeigeeilten Brenky die wieder gefüllte Schüssel aus der Hand und öffnete ruckartig die Tür.

„**Trick or Treaaaaaat!"**

**Ende**

Ihr müsst mir keine Süßigkeiten da lassen, nur ein kleines Review wäre nett. ;) Würd mich echt freuen.


End file.
